


Ten Times That Addison and Meredith Got Groceries Together

by bobbiejelly



Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [14]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, MerAdd, meddison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: (And also the times where they actually didn't…)
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797412
Comments: 34
Kudos: 24





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LarisUSB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisUSB/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199545) by [ryleewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryleewrites/pseuds/ryleewrites). 
  * Inspired by [From Negative to Positive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467760) by [Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/pseuds/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi). 
  * Inspired by [She Knows Who She Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162603) by [AddisonAddek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/pseuds/AddisonAddek). 
  * Inspired by [Five Times](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/646666) by LezBeDaisy. 
  * Inspired by [What Would Happen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/646792) by fierce_desea. 



_Author's Note:_

This story is dedicated to LarisUSB, and inspired by AddisonAddek, Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi, and Ryleewrites.

Details on that in the second author's note at the end.

Enjoy!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Ten Times That Addison and Meredith Got Groceries Together**

* * *

_(And also the times where they actually didn't…)_

* * *

**Chapter 1: ONE**

* * *

_This is set sometime during Season One. Spoilers through Grey's Anatomy & Private Practice._

* * *

**ONE**

She couldn't reach the top shelf by herself. She cursed that fact, and the fact that that rhymed so perfectly. "Damn!" Meredith Grey swears loudly to herself as she tries to extend her body and her arms up to reach the frosted corn flakes that Cristina Yang insists on eating despite the fact that they're totally going to give them all cavities and Izzie's muffins are way better anyway. But Meredith promised, so she does the 'doctorly,' thing and keeps reaching. And failing miserably.

"Need a hand?" A husky female voice asks her from the cart right behind Meredith's. "Huh?" Says Meredith, without seeing who the voice belonged to, still struggling to pull down the correct cereal box. "Here, allow me," says the woman, who Meredith realizes is a drop-dead gorgeous redhead whose legs go on for probably ten eternities. "Who are you?" Meredith asks her.

_All Meredith receives in response to that question is a hearty laugh and a box of cereal in hand._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

This story is for LarisUSB, who won a contest on "Lost & Found," by predicting the next words of a chapter, and prompted: "Did I win a prize? Wow, I think the last time I got something was on my birthday lol. I like to see ordinary and everyday things so it will be cool if you write something about Addison and Meredith doing grocery shopping together. Sorry if this is a very silly or vague idea, I just think that you would have enough space to write something with that idea."

This is totally a great idea, actually, and I'm combining it with inspiration from AddisonAddek's story "She Knows Who She Is," as well as "Just Breathe," by RyleeWrites, and "From Negative To Positive," by Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi, which you'll be able to figure out if you read those, also. Thanks for your patience in waiting for me to fill this for you! Enjoy!

And I guess this is told in the same vignette-style as the Tyzula ramble that I got myself into, but I'm breaking it up into multiple chapters because apparently, I have a phobia of 'just one-shots.' Also, I just realized that this is how Addison and- never mind I won't spoiler Private Practice here and we can forget I just alluded to something vaguely heterosexual.

THANK YOU FOR READING!

Constructive criticism is always appreciated, along with typo corrections, fanfic recommendations, and of course the (on my end at least), semi-nonsensical gayish ramblings in the comments :D. More to come of this soon, LarisUSB, I hope this has been a good start to what you may or may not have had in mind with your awesome request!!!

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This AU is as if Addison showed up to Seattle and didn't go straight to Derek (pun intended).

_Author's Note:_

Additionally, this has been inspired by the fabulous author LezBeDaizy's "Five Times" on Wattpad which is EPIC!

<https://www.wattpad.com/story/106854922-five-times>

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Ten Times That Addison and Meredith Got Groceries Together**

* * *

_(And the one time where they actually didn't…)_

* * *

**Chapter 2: TWO**

* * *

_This AU is as if Addison showed up to Seattle and didn't go straight to Derek (pun intended)._

* * *

**TWO**

Meredith Grey went to the same grocery store from then on. She couldn't help but hope her same knight-in-a-shining-black-fur-coat would show up to help her reach the top shelves again. Or maybe the hot woman would tell her who she is if she meets her again. Or maybe this person would get groceries herself somewhere close to Meredith and have to reach downwards to grab something so Meredith could see-. Meredith chides herself. She has a damn boyfriend!

But this time when she arrives at the cash register she sees her. In front of her. Not like, bent over or anything but just humming to herself in her headphones and Meredith scooches closer with her cart to see if she can work up the courage to talk to her (there's nothing adulterous about the just-talking right!?). Meredith catches a smile when she sees her turn around now.

_Her white-tooth grin is so mesmerizing that Meredith has to be told twice to move forward._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

If anyone has any other requests for "Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery," let me know :D.

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	3. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is some kind of regular grocery store. I think. In Seattle.

_Author's Note:_

Does anyone else stalk the comments on their favorite fanfictions to see what other authors/commenters have to say about them? (Askin' for a friend… :p).

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Ten Times That Addison and Meredith Got Groceries Together**

* * *

_(And the one time where they actually didn't…)_

* * *

**Chapter 3: THREE**

* * *

_This is some kind of regular grocery store. I think. In Seattle._

* * *

**THREE**

Meredith never thought she'd meet this person ever again in her wildest dreams. She never told anyone about it, because Cristina was just happy for her high-fructose corn product, and Izzie was trying to find a way to incorporate those into a cookie recipe, and George was just getting the milk out (because neither of them was actually using milk and/or a bowl, previously), and Alex Karev would just call her celebrity lesbian nicknames, and she wasn't going to tell Derek.

So Meredith just went back to her boyfriend's loving arms around work anyway and they talked about ferry-boats and nothing about Derek's likes and dislikes despite Meredith liking to know these things and Derek disliking disclosing them. What a shocker. When the redheaded woman finally introduced herself as "Addison Shepherd…" And accusing her of being a homewrecker…

_Well, Meredith bolted. And she went to the grocery store. And she saw Addison. She ran again._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

THANK YOU!

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	4. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone even know if there are different types of grocery stores there? It's never shown on Grey's in canon? Just a thought unless I forgot that scene...

_Author's Note:_

To have it out there, there's often some #meradd #meddison ramblings on Twitter and on Tumblr these days, feel free to share Meredith/Addison passion around there, too!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Ten Times That Addison and Meredith Got Groceries Together**

* * *

_(And the one time where they actually didn't…)_

* * *

**Chapter 4: FOUR**

* * *

_Does anyone even know if there are different types of grocery stores there? It's never shown on Grey's in canon? Just a thought unless I forgot that scene..._

* * *

**FOUR**

It was supposed to be just an 'errand'. Bullshit. Meredith can't believe she's getting groceries with both Dr. Shepherd's just because her car broke down and she's too chicken to ride on Cristina's motorcycle. And besides which, Derek _offered_ , and Addison didn't care and now she's in the back seat of Derek's stupidly packed car while he drives and then she realizes it's so full that she can't fit her ex-boyfriend's wife in next to her so she has to sit _on top of her._ On her _lap._

"Why is there so much umm-" Meredith tries really hard not to say 'junk,' because it's probably a rude thing to say. "Be careful with that!" Says Derek. "It's Mark's," Addison sighs apologetically at Meredith with no further explanation. Meredith just nods and wraps her arms around Addison so she doesn't fall over and Addison leans into her and she swears because she's turned on.

_Then, Derek runs over a bump, and Addison's hand lands_ _there_ _(Meredith moans accidentally)._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

AddisonAddek, this one's for you. You know why. I've been planning this chapter since then!

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	5. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Addison buys at the grocery store other than not-pineapples? (That was a question, not actually the chapter summary. Which I don't have for you either. Oops.)

_Author's Note:_

So, the rating has increased for this one since the last chapter. Oop.

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Ten Times That Addison and Meredith Got Groceries Together**

* * *

_(And the one time where they actually didn't…)_

* * *

**Chapter 5: FIVE**

* * *

_What do you think Addison buys at the grocery store other than not-pineapples? (That was a question, not actually the chapter summary. Which I don't have for you either. Oops.)_

* * *

**FIVE**

Meredith sits back into the seat of the car as far as she can. Meredith wishes she could sink through the entire car (metaphorically, not in a car-crashy way), and just maybe do a demonstration of 'how to disappear completely,' because she's mortified because the last five seconds of her life have been spent with her moaning against Addison's hand when her ex-boyfriend's wife's palm had inadvertently brushed against her clitoris over her denim jeans.

She hopes that no one notices, or at least none of the Shepherd's notice, or at least that not both of them notice and then bring it up. As luck would have it, only one of her three-person-friendship but decidedly-not-a-threesome-arrangement companions seemed to have noticed. The She-Shepherd. Whose darkened eyes bore into hers when she opened them.

_Meredith's pupils dilate as she watches Addison's do the same. She doesn't move her hand away._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 5**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Did you catch the allusion to "How To Disappear Completely" an awesome Meddison story?

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	6. SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone have advice on not increasing story ratings? Somehow I always seem to go there.

_Author's Note:_

Um, so the premise might have shifted slightly but we're getting to a place where we can have something like you probably originally had in mind, LarisUSB… LOL.

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

** Ten Times That Addison and Meredith Got Groceries Together **

* * *

_(And the one time where they actually didn't…)_

* * *

**Chapter 6: SIX**

* * *

_Does anyone have advice on not increasing story ratings? Somehow I always seem to go there._

* * *

**SIX**

"Derek, could you pick up some things for each of us, as well?" Addison asks her husband in a sickly-sweet tone. "Sure, honey," says Derek with his signature McDreamy smile. This is the one time that it doesn't bother Meredith that Addison is calling the male Dr. Shepherd 'honey,' because the female Dr. Shepherd has her hand on her- y'know, and she's stroking her softly now and Meredith is biting her lip until she's almost bleeding from all of the exertions.

Meredith watches as their mutual lay heads off into the supermarket as his wife's hand keeps circling her sensitive areas. "You know that I just wanted to get to know you better that time I first met you," Addison husks dangerously. "You're married!" Meredith squeaks. "So is he. We're both married. We married each other. And now we can be even. Sounds good?" She asks.

_Meredith nods fervently as Addison reaches into her pants. She doesn't care if Derek gets the wrong kind of cereal._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 6**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

At this rate, 'Addison The Attending's Adventures In Additional Adultery' might end up being my next series. Any takers? Help.

###  [ **bobbiejelly** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	7. SEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insert something snarky.

_Author's Note:_

So update, LarisUSB started commenting and I'm so overjoyed since it's their reward work! Also, the rating changed again. To Explicit. Seriously. Y'know... Heads up.

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Ten Times That Addison and Meredith Got Groceries Together**

* * *

_(And the one time where they actually didn't…)_

* * *

**Chapter 7: SEVEN**

* * *

_Insert something snarky._

* * *

**SEVEN**

The stereo is still playing as Addison twists and turns her fingers as if she were playing her like a violin. "Do you play the piano?" Meredith pants as she feels Addison hitting her g-spot over and over while alternating between her two longest fingers which are both still inside of her. "Tuba, actually," says Addison smugly as she continues to make Meredith come all over onto Derek's car seat. "Do you play?" Addison asks Meredith as she delivers her a second and third orgasm.

Meredith doesn't answer her out loud because she's too busy thrashing and bucking her hips up for friction against Addison's hands (her second hand has, at some point, started stimulating her clit and her vulva). "But do you?" Asks Addison, stilling her hand until Meredith answers her. "I wish," Meredith pants out as she reaches for Addison to keep fucking her already. Addie laughs.

" _You'd probably be at good music," says Addison as she feels just what Meredith's hands can do._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 7**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

This imagery has been inspired by a LezBeDaisy lesbian story. I won't tell you which one not to spoiler that. But if you know the reference… We can bond over just how good that work is!

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	8. EIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you call it when your readers are all caught up in your writing?

_Author's Note:_

Where do you get inspiration from? (That was a non-rhetorical question for the other authors out there to answer!)...

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Ten Times That Addison and Meredith Got Groceries Together**

* * *

_(And the one time where they actually didn't…)_

* * *

**Chapter 8: EIGHT**

* * *

_What do you call it when your readers are all caught up in your writing?_

* * *

**EIGHT**

The next time that Meredith gets groceries with Addison is without her ex-boyfriend and Addison's ex-husband. The divorce came through exactly two days after Derek caught her three-fingers-deep in his now-ex-wife's sex. To be fair, at least he had (upon Mark's suggestion, apparently), opted for the tinted windows so it's not like anyone else saw the wife and the mistress screwing around in the supermarket parking lot. (Which they did, _again_ , without him).

This time they're holding hands happily as they pick out some mangoes and peaches as well as some strawberries. "They're in season!" Meredith insists on also getting blueberries. "Alright, but you're going to have to eat them all if it's too much!" Says Addison back with a smile. "We could always try the muffin recipe," says Meredith. "Not letting you by the oven!" Says Addison next.

_This time they were finally happy. Just two women falling deeper and deeper in love over produce._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 8**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Okay, so this is finally the domestic bliss fic I promised seven chapters ago lol.

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	9. NINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enthusiastically taking song suggestions!

_Author's Note:_

Enjoy!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Ten Times That Addison and Meredith Got Groceries Together**

* * *

_(And the one time where they actually didn't…)_

* * *

**Chapter 9: NINE**

* * *

_Enthusiastically taking song suggestions!_

* * *

**NINE**

"Just think about it!" Say the caterers over the phone as Meredith and Addison scramble through the supermarket for a last-minute additional dietary-restriction-friendly option for their party planning. "That's okay, we've got it covered!" Says Addison reassuringly as she answers the call, taking the phone graciously from Meredith's panicked first. "It'll be okay, Meredith. We're getting married tomorrow and, we've got the gluten-free cupcakes as well," she smiles.

It's been seven years since Meredith and Addison had met at this very grocery store and fallen in love. Or at least, that's the story they both tell over and over at their white wedding. All of their friends attend, even Mark and Derek, who now get along swimmingly (well, I mean, they've been dating for five years so there's that!). "I do," says Addison. "I do," says Meredith. They kiss.

" _Do you know how much I love you, Meredith?" Asks Addison after their night of wedding sex._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 9**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Did you like the time jump? It's a lot to cover in only 10 chapters… Stay tuned for the finale!

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	10. TEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's to an actual conclusion for once :D.

_Author's Note:_

Anyone have any good guesses on their proposal story?

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Ten Times That Addison and Meredith Got Groceries Together**

* * *

_(And the one time where they actually didn't…)_

* * *

**Chapter 10: TEN**

* * *

_Here's to an actual conclusion for once :D._

* * *

**TEN**

Meredith and Addison have never fought at all in the supermarket until now. Until now, the supermarket has been their 'happy place,' because it was where they first met after all. And now, they're fighting because they have four kids in tow and they all want to sit in the shopping cart at the same exact time as one another. "Could we all ride in momma's cart and then we can put the food in mommy's cart?" The youngest one asks them both. It's the best idea thus far.

The disagreement between them all is settled quickly in this way, as Addison lifts their oldest daughter into the cart first, and Meredith helps the rest climb up the side of it. Luckily, they've got all day to go grocery shopping if they need to, and also, they've packed all of their favorite car-ride-games to spend their Saturday morning together as a family. One big happy family.

" _Did you know that we fell in love here?" Meredith asks their children. "YEAH!" They all cheer._

* * *

*

*

*

*  
*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 10**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

This is the last one! Thank you for taking the time to read this! Hope to see you in the comments!

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


End file.
